Feelings for Miss Amy Rose
by sonamy4eva22
Summary: Sonic won't admit to Amy that he loves her afraid that if he gets in an accident and dies, she'll be holding on to the man of her dreams and won't move on. SONAMY This is my first story so it's not that good I know.
1. Introduction:Feelings for Miss Amy Rose

**Feelings for Miss Amy Rose**

INTRODUCTION

THIS IS A MUST READ PART FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!

I see this all the time on stories, and it gets so boring and long, and they have this on ever page, so I'll make it short and to the point and this is the only page you'll see this on. I don't own any characters of this story. It belongs to SEGA and not me. Done. Ok, let's sit down and watch.

Sonic watched as her chest moved up and down; her breathing growing quieter and more peaceful by the minute. Sonic would have preferred sitting next to Amy running his fingers through her short-cut quills instead of sitting down on the balcony of her amazing white house. Sonic was getting anxious to leave, afraid of Cream, her chao, Cheese, or Cream's mom, Vanilla opening one of they're windows and see Sonic secretly taking a quick visit to see his beloved Amy sleeping. But now Sonic was starting to have his doubts. No one just out of no where opened they're windows at this late hour. Speaking of late, Sonic thought he better get a move soon. He glanced at Amy one last time before he jumped off her balcony. She looked so peaceful and he just wanted to kiss her lips before he left. But Sonic knew. He knew that Miss Amy Rose and he couldn't possibly be together. He was afraid he would hurt her somehow, that he wouldn't be good enough for her, or that her prince charming would fail to save her one day.

"I don't want to hurt her any longer. If she found out I love her then something horrible happens to me, she'll be stuck in the past forever, clinging on to the man of her dreams who just left her behind…but who am I kidding! She'll never know because I'll never tell her!" he whispered to himself. He rushed past the trees and the plants trying to make his way back to Tail's house, who let Sonic have a room inside his house. He hoped that he could make it to the Mystic Ruins before the two-tailed fox found out he was gone.


	2. Apologizing to a Shattered Heart

Amy squinted her eyes as light came pouring in from her window into her house. She tried to shield her eyes from the suns rays but that didn't help. She groaned as she sat up and tried blinking her eyes for them to get accustomed to the brightness. Amy then stood up and went inside her bathroom to wash her face. She then walked back into her room and changed into her favorite and casual dress (it was the only one she had) and slipped on her long red boots. She combed her quills and folded her bright purple pj's and put then back into the closet. She ran outside and quickly approached the house of Cream, Cheese and Vanilla for breakfast.

"Hiya Cream, hey Cheese!"

"Hi Amy, Cheese and I are helping my mom make pancakes!"

"Chieu Cheiu!"

"Sounds great you guys!"

Vanilla, hearing Amy's voice wiped her hands on her apron to greet her.

"Good Morning Amy!"

"Hi Vanilla, thanks for inviting me over for breakfast!"

"No problems Amy, please, come in!" Vanilla said as she walked back in the kitchen as Amy stepped into they're living room.

Cheese quickly fluttered to the table where it grabbed a picture of the entire gang, including Shadow, since it was so hard to make him agree to go somewhere.

"Oh, I see you framed the picture of when everyone went to the fair!"

Amy stopped as she scanned the picture and saw her and Sonic. She was practically squeezing him to death as he motioned to Tails how long he needed to keep this up, while Tails just shrugged.

Amy smiled but had a worried glance on her face which was spotted quickly by Cream.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Cream, it's just…I haven't really seen Sonic in a while and I just…sorta…miss him!"

"Maybe you should drop by tot visit." suggested Cream.

Cheese pitched in too. "Chieu Cheiu!"

"You know what guy, that's a great idea. I'll do it after breakfast." Amy concluded as Vanilla set the plates on the table.

* * *

"Don't think you're off the hook Sonic!"

Sonic grumbled as Tails gave him a fairly long lecture. Tails hovered himself to the couch where Sonic was flipping through channels with the remote.

"So…where did you go last night?" Tails asked curiously.

"I just went…running." (This was half true but not the whole truth which Tails didn't need to know.)

"Yeah, or maybe you went to go see Amy!" Tails giggled.

Sonic tried to force a laugh but it didn't come out right so Tails thought something was up.

"So, how is it going between you and her?"

Sonic sighed. He didn't know if he could trust Tails. He barely trusted himself with the situation.

"There's nothing Tails. She likes me but I just…

Sonic had a hard time trying to tell this to Tails. It was like the press trying to ask him for an interview.

"Just what Sonic? DOES she mean something to you?"

This was so hard for Sonic. Should he tell Tails, since Tails is his best bud, but not because…because…

"NO ALRIGHT, SHE DOESN'T! I DON'T FEEL ANYTHING FOR THAT FREAK!" EVEN IF I DID, WE COULDN'T GET MARRIED OR ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE IF I CRUSH HER DREAMS! WE'RE JUst… not going to be together…it's not going to work out.

Sonics insides were crying. He loved her so much. Out of the fake argument only the last part was true…they weren't made for each other.

But the surprise that neither guy knew was that on the other side of the front door was Amy! She was about to knock when she heard Sonic shouting. Amy heard everything he said. The part about her being a freak and him not caring if he crushed her dreams.

Amy's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Tears flowed from her eyes down her cheeks. She slammed the door open. This caught the guys by surprise but mostly Sonic who knew this wasn't going to end well.

"FINE (sniff) IF THAT'S WHAT YOU FEEL (sniff) SONIC THE HEDGEHOG (sniff) I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE (sniff) FOR GOOD AND FIND (sniff) SOMEONE ELSE (sniff) WHO WILL APPRECIATE ME!!!(Sniff)

Amy slammed the door and ran. She didn't know where and she didn't really care, unless she was away from Sonic.

Sonic was torn apart. He made Amy believe a stupid lie that was all a misunderstanding. He hated to see her cry. It hurt him more then anything in the whole entire world. Seeing those beautiful jade eyes full of sorrow and despair, it was to much for him and he had to fix it.

Sonic quickly tried running out the door to follow Amy when he remembered Tails.

"Hey look Tails; I'm sorry I was acting like a jerk back there. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Tails just blinked trying to understand what had just happened in the last few seconds.

"Hey, no hard feelings Sonic, though I can't say that for Amy. She took that WAY harder than I did, so I don't know why you're apologizing to me when you should be to her. It was about her anyways!"

"Hey yeah, no hard feelings Tails. He stuck his thumb up showing that it was ok between them.

Sonic then zoomed out the door to find Amy.

Amy was breathing heavily. She paused to catch her breath behind one of the trees. She then saw an elegant rose trying to push its way out of the bush it was growing out of.

Amy picked it, trying to avoid the thorns, and carefully picked its velvet read petals off. She then gathered them and threw the soft material into the air. She rested her head against the tree, closing her eyes, and listening to the rhythm of her heart relaxing, but she didn't do this for long.

Sonic was now approaching her quietly and watching as her chest moved up and down, up and down, just realizing that they're breathing was synced with each others.

"Do you need a hand getting up?"

Amy was startled but still didn't open her eyes.

"No, I can manage myself, thank you very much." Amy knew who the voice was, the very person she was upset at.

Sonic couldn't resist himself. He carefully walked up to Amy and sat next to her, then lifted up her chin. Amy opened her eyes staring at Sonics Emerald green eyes.

'_Oh what happened between us? I can't be upset at those eyes._'

Sonic just gazed at her.

'_She looks so beautiful…_'

Sonic then closed his eyes and so did Amy. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they pulled each other in and kissed.

It seemed forever until the two of them pulled apart. Sonic gazed into Amy's eyes and Amy at his until Sonic realized what he just done. He started to turn pink as he pulled apart from Amy and quickly dashed off before Amy could call him back.

Amy just sat there puzzled, also wondering where her darling could have gone. Amy then picked herself up.

'_Now that's what I call an apology!_' Amy said smiling and humming a happy tune as she skipped back to her house.


	3. The Tea Party

Sonic's POV

_This wasn't meant to happen this way. I was going to tell her I was sorry but I wasn't supposed to kiss her. This is bad. This is really bad. How about if Eggman finds out? Ugh, this is bad. _

I kept on running trying to forget the constant fears going through my head.

_I'm a hero; I'm not supposed to be Amy's boyfriend or anything. I knew it from the very start what would happen if I fell in love with her. She would eventually be used against me and I wouldn't, couldn't, do anything about it. My name would be like dust in history from then on. __**Sonic the Hedgehog, a great hero, but was destroyed because he couldn't defeat Eggman because his precious girlfriend, Amy Rose, was held captive if he dared to do anything about it. **_

I stopped. This was getting far out of hand. I didn't want Amy to get hurt but this had to end.

* * *

Amy's POV

I felt like I was on a cloud. I have waited far too long for this day to finally come; Sonic and I to finally be able to share a kiss and be pronounced as boyfriend and girlfriend. I though I was going to faint any second. True, there was some days were I felt like I should give up hope, where a guy like him couldn't possibly fall in love with a girl like me but I guess something was telling me to keep holding on and sure enough, just look what happened today.

'**WHISHEEEKKKKK!!' **

I suddenly jumped up in the air; totally forgetting about the kettle that I put on the stove for Me, Cream, and Cheese. We were going to have a tea party and discuss what happened between me and Sonic. I was so excited to be able to tell someone what happened I felt like I was going to explode!

I rushed over to the stove and put on two orange mittens to keep my hands from burning. I could feel the heat seeping through the mittens as I placed the kettle on a colorful potholder that was on the play table in my living room.

'**KNOCK KNOCK!' **

I heard Cream and Cheese giggling outside as I grabbed three plates and a batch of fresh home made cookies and laid them on the table.

"Amy, can we come in?" I heard Cream's delicate voice ask.

"Chao Chao Cheiu Cheiu Chi?" Cheese repeated.

"Oh yes, come in you guys!" I nodded.

Cream walked in with her usual brown dress all washed and cleaned and Cheese came in with its bow nice and shiny.

"Yeah, were going to be having a tea party!" Cream jumped up and down excitedly as Cheese did the same.

"Ok guys, Chocolate Chip or Snicker doodle?" I announced happily.

"Cheiu cheiu Chao Chi!" Cheese said as he motioned towards the Chocolate Chip.

"Snicker Doodle, Please." Cream said as she sat down on one side of the table as Cheese floated to the other.

I took a raisin cookie and placed it on my plate.

I started nibbling on the sides and looked at Cream who was sipping some tea. I turned my head to the other side to see Cheese rubbing his hands together and stuffing the cookie into his mouth and having the crumbs fall out.

I started giggling and Cream started laughing along side of me.

"Silly Cheese." She said scolding him with her finger.

"Cheiu?" Cheese shrugged its shoulders and picked up another chocolate chip from the batch.

"So Amy, what happened between you and Sonic?" Cream asked with her eyes large and hands clasped together.

I blushed bright pink and looked away as Cream tilted her head to the side.

"Well, he ki…he kissed me." I whispered my cheeks now turning a bright red.

"REALLY!!" Cream exclaimed.

"Cheuiaugh!" Cheese unexpectedly started choking on his third cookie after hearing the news.

"CHEESE!" Cream said rushing to her blue chao friend. Cheese swallowed and sighed.

"Cheese, don't EVER scare me like that again. I know Miss Amy's news is very exciting but you don't have to choke in order to show your excitement. Cheese, we already have been through table manners." Cream sighed.

"Cheiu." Cheese mumbled keeping his head down.

"Sorry Amy." Cream apologized.

"It's ok." I reassured.

"I'm just glad Cheese is safe."

"But there's still one thing I don't quite get though." Cream fidgeted uncomfortably.

"What's that Cream?" I questioned; also looking at Cheese who stuffed his mouth with his fourth cookie.

"Why does Sonic always run from you?"

I stood there puzzled for a minute.

"Well, if guys have a crush on you then they'll follow you but Sonic's different; if he has a crush on you then he'll run away from you."

"Oh, so if guys have a crush on you then they'll follo…" Cream's expression started to look worried.

"What is it Cream?" I wondered.

"Well, if guys follow you around if they have a crush on you…does that mean Eggman has a crush on us?" Cream eyes held fear.

"Uh, I don't thing the same rules apply Cream." I whispered shaking my head.

"Oh ok!" She nodded still faltering.

"Let me get that for you Cream." I gladly took her plate and Cheese's along with mine to the sink.

Cream walked into the kitchen carrying the Kettle and Cheese carrying the cookies.

"Cheiu Chao Chi?" Cheese questioned.

"Yes, you can take the entire Chocolate Chips home Cheese." I laughed.

"CHEIU!" Cheese squealed.

Cream and I went to go sit down on the couch to watch cartoons as Cheese came floating in with the box of Chocolate Chips.


	4. Time off

**I know I was on a LONG writer's block but I finally got some ideas! Kinda strange though since when I decide to come back out of my writer's block it's Super Bowl Sunday! But anyways, let's continue the story, shall we? **

Sonic's POV

The stars danced and twirled around the moon in a synchronized pattern. I laid my head back on the ground and silently hoped for the heavens to open up and bestow the answers I wanted.

'_Like that would ever happen'_

I sighed and took a deep breath. This isn't what I wanted. I don't regret meeting Amy Rose, it's just… she made my life so much complicated than it needed to be. Like the unexplained feelings that would arise when she smiled and hold me in her grasp. Also my face would get unexpectedly heated up when she looked at me. I was like she could look right through me and was gazing at my soul.

I took a deep breath. _'I just need her out of my life…even for a little while; just enough to focus on something besides her.' _

Amy's POV

I wasn't expecting to see Sonic the next morning. Honestly, I thought I was dreaming when he knocked on the door and gave me his signature smile. What surprised me even more is that he asked to stay for breakfast! What a bizarre way to start my morning.

As I slowly cooked the four eggs in the frying pan, I quickly stole side glances at me beloved blue prince. He was awfully fidgety: tapping his foot and rolling his fingers over the wooden table. He looked as if he was anxious about something and wanted to get it over as quick as possible. That wasn't a good sign.

I casually set the platter and silverware on the table. We stared at each other as silence consumed the whole room.

"So what's playing on your mind?" I smiled as I slid two eggs on my plate without meeting his gaze.

"Amy… I … h-have a confession." He stated, trying to look as calm as possible.

I knew it. I knew that our past experience two days ago was going to ruin something. He had to have feelings for me, right? Or was that just to get me to calm down. Would I have calmed down if his lips hadn't met mine? My heart rate started to escalate as the multiple question circled my head.

"W-What about it?" I stammered. I was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Please don't think this is your fault. I just…" He took a big gulp of air and patted my arm.

I have watched enough soap opera's in my life that I knew this was how a guy broke up with a girl. He would say '_Oh, it's not you, it's me. But… I'm breaking up with you since things haven't been the same. We can still be friends, right?'_ My heart almost stopped beating. Was he going to break up with me? Hold up, we weren't even together. Either way, I know where this was heading so I kept from looking so degraded. I was trying to think of things when he broke it to me but sappy things like _' I'll still love you forever and ever and I will never leave your side.' _ would scare him to death. But I just felt so depressed thinking about agreeing that we would only  be friends, and nothing more.

"Amy, our relationship has always been friends, right?"

I nodded.

"Well every since our…"

"…Kiss." I completed his sentence.

"Yeah, our… kiss." He whispered with pink lightly staining his cheeks.

"I feel as if our relationship as friends changed. I would love to just keep it as friends and I honestly didn't know WHY I did that but… Amy are you ok?" Sonic started to whisper.

I didn't know what to feel. I knew this was what was coming, but why had it sounded as if bricks just weighed down my heart? He also said he had no idea why he kissed me, so it didn't mean anything to him. I then started to feel the hot tears cascading down my face as I felt what people refereed to as 'heartbroken'.

I ripped myself from Sonic as I rushed out the door. Of course he was by my side in a heartbeat and had his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Amy, this isn't a bad thing ok. I just need… a little time off of seeing you. It's not you, I just have some thinking to do." He told me in a soft voice. His eyes were apologetic.

"You can keep me out of your life as long as you want. I know you don't want me in your life." I cried.

"Amy, I want you in my life. I actually NEED you in my life. Please, it's just some time off."

"It's your life Sonic. Do whatever you want with it. But don't constantly drag me in and out of it like I'm your play toy that you use when you're bored and need company. I'm not someone you can just mess with Sonic. I have emotions too! You either keep me in your life or push me out of it, but whatever you do, don't keep playing with me like this!" I whimpered.

"Amy I…"

"Just go Sonic, leave." I said as I whisked my head around so it faced my house.

I stood there and then felt a small breeze and I was not surprised to see that he left. But what I found surprising was that in his handwriting in the dirt ground was the two words:

_I'm Sorry. _


End file.
